Eternal Flame
by TheIrishPixie
Summary: Kimiko Tohomiko has a secret. She's really a vampire, but when the same vampire that turned her comes to China she will have to make a sacrifice to keep her friends safe. Will her secret be revealed? What exactly happened to Kimiko? What will she do about falling for Rai? Raikim!
1. Golden Heart

_**Well I had this idea bugging me so I sat down and wrote down an intro and I'm really happy about the way it turned out.**_

_**Should I continue?**_

_**I like the idea but I have a ton of other stories to finish, if someone wants me to continue I will though.**_

_**But for now it's just me silencing the plot bunnies.**_

* * *

_**Intro:**_

Under a cherry blossom tree sat the petite, raven haired Japanese girl.

Her porcelain skin glowed under the light of the sun and a gentle breeze blew through her hair. Her dainty hand was clasped onto her necklace, it was a simple golden chain with a small golden heart.

Isn't it amazing how something so simple could mean the world to someone?

In this case the simple necklace was her world, without it her friends would fear her. Hell, the whole world would fear her not to mention they'd try to kill her.

But what good would that do?

Fire is the only thing that can kill a creature like her.

Ironic that she is the dragon of fire is it not?

Fire has never ever harmed her, even in life.

She could control and manipulate the one thing that was supposed to destroy her.

She was immune, truth be told she was unstoppable.

Even the mighty Chase Young could not stop her.

Kimiko Tohomiko was a vampire and without her necklace she would look like one too.

The necklace had powers, powers beyond imagination and with it she looked normal, no red eyes, no deathly pale skin and no sharp fangs.

Not only did it alter her appearance, but with it she no longer needed to feed off of humans or animals.

Before Kimiko had found the necklace, she had fed off of criminals or the dying.

For a vampire she showed emotion and regret even killing a criminal for Kimiko was horrifying.

Kimiko would always choose a criminal over an innocent for if she were to kill an innocent she would forever feel the guilt, regret and remorse.

What else would you expect from a girl frozen at the age of fourteen?

She was frozen exactly as she was in life including her personality, she was forever watching the people she loved die around her.

That was the reason she always tried to distance herself from others, but that had been before she was brought to the temple to train as the dragon of fire.

Of course, the monks including master Fung had thought (and still do) that they had brought a normal fourteen year old girl into the temple.

Kimiko had found herself befriending the other monks Clay, Omi and Raimundo and it wasn't long before the four grew close to one another.

For the first time in years she has friends, but for how long can she hide her secret from them?


	2. Email

**So I brainstormed and have the whole story planned out but for the first two chapters I wanted to introduce the situation.**

**So here goes chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xioalin Showdown if I did Raikim would have happened already.**

* * *

Dawn soon approached and Kimiko made her way back to the temple, they were to train this morning so she simply put on her crimson red robe and her blue belt.

Afterwards she sat on her mat with her P. D. A patiently waiting the boys' awakening.

The device, even though she had mastered it as well as many other technical devices, still bewildered her.

Technology was fascinating.

She went online and checked her email, there was an email from Toshiro.

Toshiro had been the only vampire to take Kimiko in. Perhaps it was because he was different like her, he cares about human life and values it just as much as she does. He was like a father to her and to make things even more realistic they pretended that he was.

Toshiro had built a gaming company because of his love for technology, he wanted to find more ways to use it, hence the mini-bots and countless other inventions.

He was grateful for the chance to have witnessed the evolution of technology.

No matter how much Kimiko personally loved technology, she was not so grateful for having the chance to witness it. She hated herself for being the creature that she was, but had long excepted that she couldn't change the past.

Before she had come to the temple Keiko had been her only friend and was a vampire too, though unlike Kimiko, she fed off of humans. However, unlike most vampires Keiko never criticised Kimiko about the way she chose to live and while Kimiko hated what Keiko did, learnt not to criticise her either.

She clicked on the email it read:

_Kimiko,_

_I want you to be extra careful. I have heard Akane is in China and I'm willing to bet she and her coven are plotting revenge._

_Keep your friends safe and do not let them out of your sight no matter what happens they will be an easy target for her and because of your emotional attachment to these humans she could try to hurt them to get to you._

_Stay safe._

_Love,_

_Papa._

* * *

Kimiko's eyes widened in shock. Akane was the vampire who had tried to kill Kimiko when she alive, if it hadn't have been for Toshiro, Kimiko would have been killed.

_Papa,_

_Thank you for warning me, I will stay alert, but these humans have powers and are stronger than most of the vampires I know. I do admit, as capable as they are of handling things themselves Akane is cunning and intelligent. Not to mention she has her whole coven with her as you have said. I promise I will be careful Papa and I will make sure my friends stay safe._

_Until next time,_

_Kimiko._


	3. Skull staff

The loud snoring in the corridor subsided and Kimiko new the boys were waking up.

* * *

"Rise and sparkle my friends, we are in for a long days training and Shen Gong Wu finding!", Omi was always the first up. I guess it was because he lived in the temple his whole life.

Clay's quiet chuckling could be heard from behind his curtain, he was always the second up. Which wasn't surprising, he obviously got up at all hours to tend to the ranch.

"It's rise and shine! How many times do I have to tell you? ", Raimundo shouted.

Ever since he became Shoku Warrior he has been getting up on time. He stumbled groggily out of his "room" with his teddy in hand.

I took that as my cue to walk out from behind my curtain.

"Morning guys!", I smiled brightly at them and continued on to the dining hall. Clay, who obviously wanted his breakfast, caught up to me in no time.

"Mornin' lil' lady", he greeted as he passed me and began to devour what was laid out on the table.

Soon Omi and Raimundo were digging in too, as for me I just sat patiently waiting for them to finish up.

Raimundo seemed to notice I wasn't eating and looked at me, his green eyes filled with concern.

_He shouldn't be concerned about me._

"Hey Kimi, you should eat some breakfast before Clay eats it all". Clay merely shrugged off the comment and continued to eat.

"No thanks Rai, I'm not very hungry this morning" , I really didn't feel like having to "eat" this morning at all, I'd just have to hurl it back up anyway.

"Now Kimiko you should know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and it would be most wise of you to eat something", Omi was so lucky he was cute.

Sighing I reached for an apple and nibbled it throughout breakfast.

"Look alive kids, we got a new Shen Gong Wu to find!", the green dragon named Dojo slithered into the room.

"Guess we're gonna have to train later guys",Raimundo said looking back towards the team.

* * *

We landed in Krakow, Poland to find the Skull Staff, a Shen Gong Wu which lets you trade places with whoever you think of while using the Wu. Not like the moby morpher where only one appearance changes.

The ground was covered with snow and thick ice and the street we were on seemed to be deserted.

"The Wu kinda reminds me of Freaky Friday...except without the fortune cookie ...or Lindsay Lohan ", said Rai looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, I reckon she'll be a pretty handy Wu once we bag her",added Clay.

"Just as long as I don't have to pose as Jack again", I shuddered.

The boys burst out laughing.

"Well, Kimi as team leader I promise to personally make sure you won't have to go through such a horrifying ordeal like that again", he laughed.

_You don't know the meaning of horrifying ordeal._

"My friends", Omi said while pointing down an alley "I believe I have found the Shen Gong Wu".

The alley was dark even in the daylight and it had an eery feel, but sure enough at the end of the dark alley an object glowed. It had to be the Wu!

We all walked towards it with Omi eagerly in the lead. His small yellow hand reached out to grab the Wu when all of a sudden it was taken in the blink of an eye.

I went into alert mode, if Akane knew I was in China she must be watching me. That means she must know I'm in Poland.

I felt myself being grabbed from behind, the boys were being held too. Many red eyes were glowing in the darkness of the alley. She must have her whole coven here.

High heels clicked and clacked slowly as they got closer and closer to me. The figure had crimson red hair with red eyes to match. Her eyes were lined by thick black eyeliner which made them seem brighter. Her deathly pale skin glowed and on her face was that same smirk she had all those years ago.

"Hello old friend, long time no see", her tone of voice was teasing.

"You're not my friend".

"Oooh touchy are we?".

My gaze shifted towards the boys Raimundo gaze was focused on me. He mouthed "What's going on?".

I looked away from him and back to Akane.

"Let's put the past behind us shall we? You even brought us a few snacks, we should thank you for that".

I looked back towards the boys. Emerald, azure and black eyes stared back at me in confusion.

"Never", I threw my captor over my shoulder and prepared for the fight.

Akane growled and threw a punch at me. I grabbed her fist with my hand and kicked her across the alley.

The vampires let go of the boys and began to attack, which I swiftly dodged. Soon they were all back on their feet ready to rip me to pieces.

"Fire!", I shouted and flames burst from my hands. I started to throw them in random directions hoping they'd retreat.

Akane dodged my attacks and got close enough to grab me by the throat.

She tried to shift her position so that she'd be behind me, but I managed to manoeuvre her off me by kicking her in the stomach.

I summoned the flames to the palm of my hands again, but Akane and her coven had already disappeared. I sighed in relief.

Until I realised that my necklace was missing.

The sounds of the heartbeats around me grew louder and louder as if to taunt me. The aroma came flooding back into my nose and the burning in the back of my throat returned.

"All right Kimi, you showed those vampires whose boss!", Rai came forward to give me a high five.

"No!", he stopped where he was and stood behind me.

"Kimi are you okay?".

"Stay away".

"But.."

"I said stay away!".


	4. Truth

**Yay! I finally updated this story. I've had writers block for a while now, but I'm back on track. **

**Don't forget to review!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and make no profit from writing this story.***

* * *

_**RaiPOV:**_

"Uh ... what is a vampire?" Omi asked in confusion. "A creature sorta. They drink our blood. I didn't even know they existed, till now" answered Clay looking around for any sign of the women who had been there.

I was focused on Kimiko, she stood in the shadow of the alley with her back to us. "Kimiko please tell me what's wrong" I tried to move closer to her again, but she moved away "Please for your sake stay away" she begged.

"We can't help you if you won' tell us" Clay spoke up from behind me. I slowly moved forward again and this time she didn't move, I put my hand on her shoulder. Kimiko turned around and instead of the beautiful blue eyes I was used to, crimson red ones took their place. I gasped and fell to the ground in shock, Clay and Omi took a few steps back until they were almost at the wall.

"You think you can help me?", she whispered never shifting her gaze from us. Not one of us dared to move a muscle. "Well do you!?" She screamed "There is nothing to be helped! I am one of them".

"B-but, that can not be true you were different this morning, we saw you" Omi stuttered. She shifted her gaze downward towards her feet "that was just the effects of my necklace, which Akane has stolen along with the Shen Gong Wu". I couldn't believe it, she'd been a vampire all along.

She swiftly bent down above me and I instinctively covered my face with my arms. "If I was going to hurt you, I would have already done so" I looked up and realised she had simply just extended her arm to help me up. My cheeks heated up and I began to blush. She cringed slightly, but quickly hid it.

I took her hand and instantly pulled away, it was cold like ice and as hard as stone. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and a slight chill ran down my spine as I took her hand again trying to be brave, after all she's still the same girl that I had met on my first day at the temple. She pulled me to my feet and I joined Omi and Clay.

"So you aren't going to hurt us?" Clay asked still very unsure. She nodded "Just keep your distance, without my necklace I have no control over my lust for blood and I don't want to hurt you". The three of us backed up further, until our backs were at the wall. Something was telling us to run for our lives which would be the smart thing to do, but something else was keeping us from running.

The friendship we had developed with her. I had become best friends with her over the past year, how could I just run off on her?

"I'm afraid I do not understand, why would you come to the temple if you are a vampire?" asked Omi.

She sighed "When I was young, I had a strong pull to fire. It was something that I couldn't explain, even though everyone else feared it at the time, it intrigued me. Then after all those years, a man arrives at my home and I was finally given a reason why. I was ... well am the Dragon of Fire. If you actually listened to what Master Fung tells us, you would know that when a Dragon dies the next one is born, like a cycle. I never died, well at least not exactly ..."

"So the cycle for the Dragon of Fire stopped at you", I finished for her.

"Exactly. I decided not to pass up the opportunity to learn more about it, since I'm probably the last Dragon of Fire, considering I'll live forever".

Our backs were still pressed up against the wall, but things weren't as tense as they were before.

"So who were those women?", Clay asked.

"Akane and her coven, but don't worry about them" she explained.

"Kimiko is right, what we should be focusing on is getting the Wu back from them, I don't know what she's planning to do with it, but whatever it is it is, I doubt it's for the greater good" I gave Kimiko my best reassuring smile and turned to face the others "Where did Dojo go when he dropped us off?".

Omi and Clay shrugged "he said he'd be back in a few minutes".

"We'll go back to where he dropped us off, he'll find us faster that way" I responded taking charge. We all began to leave the alley, except for one of us. I turned around to face her "aren't you coming?".

Her eyes widened "you still want me on the team?".

I shrugged "call me crazy, but yeah. Besides we can't do the formations without you and if you're going to train with us you're going need that necklace".

She gave me a small smile "um ... Rai?".

"Yeah?"

"Remember how Akane and her coven used the dark alleys to escape?"

I raised a brow "yes ..."

"Well, she did that for a reason. We can't go out in the sunlight", she explained.

"So you can't fly on Dojo ..." she nodded her head.

Suddenly I remembered the Wu I had brought with me, I smirked at her. "Good thing I brought these then" I said waving the Golden Tiger Claws in front of her face. I put it on my hand and shouted "Golden Tiger Claws!".

A black hole appeared in front of us and we walked through, we ended up in the hallway just outside our "rooms".

Turning towards me she gave me another small smile. "Thanks crazy" she said before walking over to the far corner of the hall. She gave me an apologetic look and I realised why she had walked away

"I'll text Clay and tell him where we are" I said trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere. I whipped out my phone and began to type a short, badly written text message.

_Bck at tmple. Wil expln wen u get bck _

_Rai_


End file.
